I'm a monster
by HamTheWolf
Summary: Anti-Cosmo is haunted by his past. One day, it gets really bad and he forces himself to leave; for his wife's sake. Anti-Wanda, being concerned, goes to Timmy and his fairies for help. Can they help Anti-Cosmo, or will they be too late? Rated 'T' for schizophrenia and possible mentions of self harm.
1. Chapter 1

Anti-Cosmo was trembling. He didn't know what to do. He was trying his best to fight it. That evil force inside of him.

_"What's wrong, Havoc" _Anti-Cosmo heard the mockingly sweet voice of _him_.

"Go away" he whimpered, clutching his head. "Please..."

_"Please" _the other mocked. _"You're pathetic. A pathetic defect. You're nothing."_

"Stop..! Go away..!"

_"Your mother was right all along."_

"Please..."

_"Pathetic..."_

"Stop..!"

_"Defect..!"_

"Stop it..!"

"Cozzie..?"

Anti-Cosmo opened his eyes, hearing a new voice. He saw his beloved wife, Anti-Wanda, standing in the doorway. The poor dear looked concerned.

"Are you alright" she asked, her southern drawl dulled to a soft murmur.

Anti-Cosmo hesitated. Was he alright? That was a question he always asked himself.

"Cozzie, are ya alright" she repeated when he hadn't answered.

_"Yes Cozzie" _the voice mocked. "_Are you alright~?"_

"Stop it" he whimpered. "Go away..."

"Cozzie yer scarin' me" Anti-Wanda said with a frown.

_"Yes~! You're scaring her~! How delightful for a defect like you, huh~?"_

"Leave me alone" he cried in desperation.

His wife floated over to him.

"Cozzie" she started, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Anti-Cosmo slapped the hand away and turned to her.

"I said leave me alone" he said, voice suddenly quiet; dangerously quiet.

"I... I... Cozzie..." She squeaked in surprise.

"Didn't you hear me" he growled. "I said leave me alone!"

A loud SLAP could be heard echoing through the castle. Anti-Cosmo's eyes widened, looking down at his now stinging hand. Then he looked at Anti-Wanda. She held her now bruised cheek in surprise. She started backing away, fear in her eyes.

"I... I..." Anti-Cosmo stuttered.

_"See what you've done" _the voice hissed. _"You just hurt the only one that ever accepted you! You really are a defect!"_

"N-no" he answered, eyes wide.

_"You're becoming just like your father" _the voice continued. _"Not long before you start abusing your own child as well!"_

Anti-Cosmo started trembling again. He felt tears flood his eyes. The voice was right. He was acting just like his own father! He'd just hit his own wife!

"I'm sorry" he choked out. "I'm so sorry..!"

"Cozzie" Anti-Wanda said, taking a step forward. "I-"

"Don't" he exclaimed, holding a hand out to halt her. "Please don't come near me..!"

"But I-"

"No! I don't... I don't want... To hurt you..."

"Cozzie you-"

"No. No... I... I'm sorry..."

He had to leave. Sort out his thoughts. Where could he go? Certainly not to his mother's home. Then a thought donned on him. Earth! He could go there!

"I'm sorry" he said again, softer this time. "I need some time alone..."

Wiping his eyes, Anti-Cosmo raised his wand and anti-poofed out of the castle that he called home.

((Soooo... This popped into my head... This'll be fun to write! Heehee~!))


	2. Chapter 2

Anti-Wanda was very concerned for her husband. Even though they'd been married for ten thousand years, she'd never seen her Cozzie snap so badly. Sure, he's had his moments but never as bad as this. Now he was gone.

_Ah gots ta find him_ she thought. _But where could he be?_

There was his mother's home, but Anti-Wanda ruled that out. He hated going there. Fairy World? Nah. He wouldn't wanna. Earth?

"That's it" she shouted. "He's on earth!"

There was only one please she could go. Only one family that could help!

"Mother?"

Anti-Wanda turned around to find a sleepy Foop rubbing his left eye.

"Yeah, Foopie?" He was so cute!

"Where is father?"

"He... Uh..."

Anti-Wanda sighed in defeat.

"He ran off" she admitted.

"So you're going to find him" he asked. "Can I come along?"

Anti-Wanda hesitated. Should she bring him? He could help. She didn't want him in any danger, though.

"Nah, Foopie" she answered finally. "Yall can go visit yer aunt Anti-Blonda!"

Foop didn't seem very amused.

"I'm going with you."

It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

"Alright, Foopie" she caved. "Ya can come as long as ya do as yer told."

Foop merely nodded. Anti-Wanda knew where she was going. Timmy Turner's house.

Turner Household

Timmy was up in his room with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. He was wondering what he could do today. He wanted action! He wanted adventure! He wanted-

Suddenly there was an anti-poof in the room. The group looked to find Anti-Wanda and Foop. They then did the only thing they could do. They panicked. Wanda poofed into the fishbowl with Poof while Timmy and Cosmo were left with the two intruders.

"Why are you here" Timmy demanded. "What do you want?"

"Timmy they look scared" Cosmo said, frowning.

Anti-Wanda was the one that looked scared. She definitely wanted something.

"Cozzie's missin'" she exclaimed. "He freaked out an' ran away!"

"What do you mean 'freaked out'" Timmy asked.

"He panicked, dats what ah mean!"

"Why?"

Anti-Wanda fell silent. She seemed deeply troubled.

"Cozzie has somethin' wrong with 'is brain" she explained. "He has schizo-whatsits."

"You mean schizophrenia" Foop asked.

Anti-Wanda nodded.

"But schizo-whatsits is a human sickness" Cosmo said. "How can Anti-Me have it?"

"I dunno" Anti-Wanda admitted. "But now he's out dere all alone an' we gots ta help 'im!"

"Why should we" Timmy asked. "What's in it for us?"

"So saving my father isn't enough for you" Foop hissed. "And they think anti-fairies are heartless!"

Timmy flinched at the babies angry words.

"We'll help" Cosmo reassured them. "I'll go get Wanda to help, to!"

With that, he disappeared, leaving Timmy with the two anti-fairies.

Anti-Wanda seemed distressed while Foop just seemed annoyed. Timmy suddenly noticed that Anti-Wanda's right cheek was darker than her left; a bruise. The boy couldn't but question. Did Anti-Cosmo do that? Before he could put that question into words, Cosmo appeared again with Wanda and Poof.

"Where should we look" Wanda asked.

"Well Cozzie likes trees an' stuff liek dat" Anti-Wanda responded.

"Then maybe he's in the forest" Timmy suggested. "That's where I'd go."

"Great idea" Foop said. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Ignoring Foop, Timmy decided to make a wish.

"I wish we were in Dimsdale Forest" he exclaimed.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof raised their wands and 'poof'ed the six of them to the nearby forest.

Dimsdale Forest

Anti-Cosmo

Anti-Cosmo walked through the forest. The gentle breeze and fresh scents made him feel better, despite all that had happened. He heard birds sing, saw squirrels chattering away with each other in the trees, and even saw a few bunnies chasing each other around without a care in the world.

_"You could be like that" _the voice hissed. _"Your whole family could be happy like that."_

"How" he asked, dreading it as soon as he said it.

_"They'd be better off without you" _it said. _"Especially Foop. All you do is get in his way."_

"Shut up" he grumbled.

_"He hates you" _the voice continued with malicious glee. _"I'll bet that wife of yours hates you, as well~! Even if she didn't before, she's bound to now~!"_

"SHUT UP!"

The force of his shout sent the forest animals scurrying away in fear. The voice was silent for a few moments, before speaking again.

_"All of your friends leave you. The ones that stay are terrified of you~!"_

Anti-Cosmo collapsed under a tree. He knew that the voice was right. Why did it have to be right? He felt exhausted, as he always did when arguing with that stupid voice.

_"Stupid"_ the voice sneered. _"You're the stupid one!"_

Ignoring it, Anti-Cosmo closed his eyes...

((what's gonna happen next? Find out next time!))


End file.
